Suzy who now?
by purplefern
Summary: There was no better way that Jack would like to spend a near-Christmas evening then by hanging out with his best friend and first believer, and listening to some Christmas songs. But Jack is upset that he doesn't have a song, especially when he hears one about a frosty-imposter.


_*gasp* It's a non-TMNT fic. Yup. I've had inspiration for an older obsession of mine. Boy, do I wish that Jack Frost would show up soon. I hate summer, and all its hot weather. _

* * *

It was that time of year again. Wreathes went up over almost every door, the city lit up with beautiful glowing decorations every night, and familiar tunes that were played every year rang out through every household, on nearly every radio station. It was Christmas time. Not too bad a time to be Jack Frost, controller of all things icy, snowy or otherwise. After all, snow was in high demand as everyone was wishing for a white Christmas. And it was Christmas break, so Jack had plenty of time to play with his newest six believers in Burgess. Jack settled into the branch of a tree near Jamie's window, watching him put up Christmas decorations up in his room with his mom with a smile. Absent-mindedly making a snow flake in the air in front of him, Jack hummed along to the Christmas songs that poured out through Jamie's window. He'd heard them more times than he could count in the 300 years that he'd been around, but the familiar songs always cheered him up a little.

He sat up excitedly and his eyes lit up, as the Christmas Song started to play. Jack sang loudly along, causing Jamie to look out at him from the window with a smile, but he couldn't help himself. This song was his favorite, for a very particular reason. "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, **Jack Frost **nipping at your nose…" Jack made sure to sing that part with extra emphasis. Sure, it wasn't a whole song or anything, just a little line, but at least it was _some_ recognition. Jamie giggled from inside his room, rolling his eyes good-naturedly at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes right back, before laughing then singing with the rest of the song.

When it ended, he waited impatiently for the next one to start playing. He groaned as the DJ started _talking. _ "Come on, get back to the music already. That's what radios are for. Music." He stopped complaining long enough to hear a bit of what the man was actually saying.

"Yes, it seems like Jack Frost has been making quite a few visits to Burgess lately, with nearly record snow falls this year…"

Jamie looked at Jack excitedly and pointed at the radio with a big smile on his face. Jack could practically hear him saying, "Hear that, Jack? The radio guy is talking about you!"

"Jamie, what's so interesting out there? Every time I look at you, you're looking out that window." asked Jamie's mom.

"Oh, just..looking at the snow Mom" replied Jamie.

His mom looked out the window, eyes resting right on Jack. A shiver went up his spine, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it?"

Recovering, Jack gave a half-smirk smile, and stood up on the tree branch. "Why thank you, Mrs. Bennett. I try" he said with a exaggerated bow, causing Jamie to almost break out into giggles again, hands held tightly over his mouth to keep him from bursting out laughing.

"Well" said Mrs. Bennett, turning around to face Jamie, "what do you say to heading downstairs, and making some cookies?" Jamie jumped up excitedly, shouting "yeah!", then rushed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen, leaving the still on radio abandoned in his room. Jack leaned back on the branch, singing along to songs known by heart. He had a moment of pause when a song came on that he had never heard before.

_Here comes Suzy Snowflake, dressed in a snow-white gown. _

_Tap tap tapping on your window pane, to tell you she's in town. _

Who was this Suzy character? He'd never heard a Christmas song about her before. He listened with interest, which slowly turned to confusion, then looked plain offended. After a couple lines of the sleigh rides being on her, and bringing joy to boys and girls, Jack stood up in outrage. "What the heck is this?! _I _do those things, not this Suzy Snowflake!" He stared acidly at the radio, as if expecting it to have an answer to this offense. "So, I get _one line _in a song, and then they make a whole song about what I do for this…this.. Imposter?!" He couldn't stand the injustice of it all. So many White Christmases, so many snow days, and all of that work to get one line as a reward. Why couldn't he get a song for once? Didn't Jack Frost deserve at least one song? At least more than this fake Suzy person. He was still seething as Jamie came back into the room with a chocolate chip cookie in his hand. Since his mom was in her room, Jamie went over and opened up his window. "Hey, Jack! Want to come in? I've got a cookie for you!"

Jack flew over to Jamie's window-sill, and stepped in through the window, gratefully accepting the cookie that Jamie handed him. He ate it in silence, leaning against the wall, and staring off in the distance. Jamie could tell that there was something wrong with his new frost-forming friend. "Jack, you ok?"

Jack looked down at Jamie. "Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

Jamie looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied, forcing a laugh to prove it. Jamie looked at him a little longer before shrugging, and climbing into his bed. "Good night, Jamie. See you tomorrow." Jack waved, and headed to the window to leave.

"Jack, wait!" yelled Jamie as Jack had one leg hanging out of the window. Jamie shot out of bed, and rummaged in a bed side drawer before pulling out a piece of paper. "I wanted to give you this. It was supposed to be a Christmas present, but I couldn't wait to give it to you." Jack stepped away from the window, and grabbed the piece of paper in Jamie's hand. On it were lots of snowflakes drawn in with a blue crayon, and a picture of him and Jamie having a snowball fight. In the middle there was something written, and Jack slowly read it to himself. He finished reading, and looked at Jamie confused. "Well," he said to explain, "I noticed that even though you're the one responsible for all the white Christmases, you don't have any Christmas songs. So I wrote you one. Do you like it?" Jamie looked up at Jack hopefully, and Jack looked at the song on the page one more time, before looking at Jamie, beaming.

"I love it, Jamie. Thanks so much." Jamie smiled, and waved goodbye as Jack stepped out the window and flew back to his pond on the outskirts of the city, singing his very own song that was written for him by his first believer. _Now, if I could only get this to an agent somewhere, then Jamie and I could give Suzy Snowflake a run for her money. _

* * *

_What better time to read a fic about Jack Frost that takes place around Christmas time than the day before Labor Day? Oh, well. Hope you liked! R&R _


End file.
